All Things come Full Circle
by ThatAwkwardCrazyAuthor
Summary: Ella certainly didn't expect to end up living a quiet life just because it was a small town, a new one, with no one for her to ask for help. Still, she never expected her new neighbour's car to be an alien robot...and definitely not one that she had so much in common with! May become a Six/Will, definitely an Ella/Bee. I DON'T OWN EITHER OF THE THINGS THIS FIC IS BASED ON! Re-write


**Lorien, 3 months before the Mogodorian attack.**

The Allspark flew past the small planet silently. The journey through space had not been kind to it. It had been shoved off course by a meteorite storm, nearly sucked into a black hole, almost incinerated by a newly formed star and on top of that; it was being hunted. Joy. It knew it would need some sort of backup plan, something to stop such power being lost forever. It needed a new host. Hence the drifting past the tiny blue and green world. They should be able to give her new body the protection it needed, and more. It scanned the area, searching for one worthy of its power. It soon gave up on the adults. Sure, they were all nice people, but none held the right kind of dedication that it needed. Plus most of them were too old, to fixed in their ways. None had the incorruptible childlike innocence- of course! A child would be perfect for the job. But which one? It wouldn't do to give the power to one who wouldn't survive the sudden surges of energy it would get as the change approached. And the transformation itself! It needed one that was used to changing a lot, one used to going from one mode to another, so they could truly become one of her children. Finally it found the perfect one, an aternus, an age shifter, still in her mother's womb. _You will be perfect, hatchling, _it thought, sending a pulse of energy into a sleeping, 6 months pregnant, Erina. Drained and tired, the cube felt its systems shut down as it shot into the atmosphere of Earth, blissfully unaware of the trouble it had caused the poor child.

**Dulce, New Mexico, 10 Years Ago**

Nine figures stood tall, completely unafraid of the storm raging above their heads. They stood unmoving, waiting for it to end, none of them doing so much as breathing a word. After a loud rumble of thunder and a quick flash of lightning the storm stopped, and something incredible happened. An honest to god spaceship was floating in the storm cloud, slowly drifting down towards the figures. About 5 minutes later the ship landed and the bay doors hissed open. The people braced themselves, ready for anything. They were meeting up with aliens after all, so it was best to be prepared. But none of them were expecting a child to come running out, giggling like crazy, with a toy held above her head. After her came a blonde boy, screaming at her for trying to take his toy away. They were so caught up in what they were doing they failed to notice the two figures- a man and a woman- standing by the doors watching what they were doing. The woman called out "Six!"

The girl immediately stopped running, making the boy slam into her. "Yes Ka-tween-a?" she said, sounding out the name carefully.

"Give Four his toy back."

She pouted but did as she was told. The boy-obviously called Four-grinned and hugged his teddy.

"What do you say Four?" the man spoke for the first time. "Thank you." Just then a small furry blur streaked past the two adults and pounced on the two children. The blur was actually a beagle that began to lick Four mercilessly.

"hahahah...nooo...heeeheeeheee...Hadley stop!...hahahahahah." Six was standing nearby giggling quietly. A boy with raven hair poked his head around the door. Glancing around quickly, he smirked, turned around and shouted so loudly you could probably hear him on the moon "HEY EVERYBODY! WE`VE LANDED!" Fifteen people came walking out of the ship, several holding their ears.

"Jeez kid could you have yelled any louder?"

"Owww my ears!"

"I was sleeping!"

"Do you want our help or not?" one of the humans asked. Everyone froze. To be honest, they had forgotten that they were there. "No? Well then thanks for making me drive down to New Mexico in the middle of the night!" The Loric shifted awkwardly, not sure what to say. Eventually one of them spoke up. "We are very grateful for your help. But can we please hurry up? The longer we stay the more danger we`re in."

The man nodded, acknowledging. "Fine" he muttered under his breath. He slowly walked up to Four and his guardian and handed them a pair of keys and some clothes. The process repeated with all the others until there was no one left. Just an empty ship, tumbleweed, and a secret military base, hidden under the sand.

**The Pyramids of Giza, Same Time**

On the other side of the world, something similar was happening. Only, this time, there was no one to greet the ancient craft, which had landed on a sand dune rather haphazardly. A lone figure stumbled out into the icy winds of the desert, glaring up at the stars, which were twinkling in the night sky as if they couldn't care less about what happened to them. It had been just over a year since they had left their home planet. They was a very loose description of the man's travelling companions. Turning to pick up the bundle that he had sworn to protect with his life, all abnormalities ignored. Whistling shrilly, he waited patiently for all of the chimera to exit the ship. Leaning down, he gave them all the same message: _protect them. Find them, and do what you must to protect them__. _Said animals looked at him a bit weirdly, but nodded one before shifting into an airborne form and flying away. All but one, that is. The smallest of the batch, the female shapeshifter was too young to morph. She couldn't have left if she tried. So she shuffled closer to the baby, wrapped up tightly in blankets, and lay down by her side. Since that day, she has never left it.


End file.
